Sparkle like Diamonds
'Sparkle like Diamonds '(ダイヤモンドのような輝き Daiyamondo no yōna kagayaki) is the insert song used in the movie Pretty Cure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪: The Way to Miracalia!. It is performed by Ikeda Aya. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Yoru wa takai kamoshire Kuraku natte kamoshire Nashi hoshi ga nai kamoshirenai Jōki no yozora ni Dakedo kokoro no naka Tanoshī ai ga aru Soshite, subete ga fukanō da atte mo Bakkuappu kenri naru zo Watashi ga dekiru yō ni Daiyamondo no yōna kagayaki Watashi no ai wa merodī to shite kyōshin shite Masa ni ai no merodī no yōda Shinji sono sei daremoga deki Daiyamondo no yōna kagayaki Daiyamondo no yōna kagayaki Inori ni kyōryoku Arashi ga gekido areba no de, Watashi ga anata no soba ni iru Ganbaru yo Towa ni kagayaku hoshi Hitotsu no yō ni naritai Yoake wa sugu ni tōchaku suru Daremoga me wo samashi Brand new day e yōkoso Soshite, subete ga fukanō da atte mo Bakkuappu kenri naru zo Watashi ga dekiru yō ni Daiyamondo no yōna kagayaki Zetsubō ni makenaide Tsukere, pointo wa nani desu ka? Yorokobi wa sukete mieru deshou Watashi ga dekiru yō ni Daiyamondo no yōna kagayaki Daiyamondo no yōna kagayaki Kibō no kono kagayaku hoshi Kirakira, asa ni yoru no kawaru Niji no yō ni kagayaku Inori ni kyōryoku Arashi ga gekido areba no de, Watashi ga anata no soba ni iru Zutto anata ni totte aru darou Sparkle like diamonds |-|Kanji= 夜は高いかもしれ 暗くなってかもしれ なし星がないかもしれない 上記の夜空に だけど心の中 楽しい愛がある そして、すべてが不可能だあっても バックアップ権利なるぞ 私ができるように ダイヤモンドのような輝き 私の愛はメロディーとして共振して まさに愛のメロディーのようだ 信じそのせい誰もができ ダイヤモンドのような輝き ダイヤモンドのような輝き 祈りに強力 嵐が激怒あればので、 私があなたの側にいる 頑張るよ 永久に輝く星 1つのようになりたい 夜明けはすぐに到着する 誰もが目を覚まし Brand new dayへようこそ そして、すべてが不可能だあっても バックアップ権利なるぞ 私ができるように ダイヤモンドのような輝き 絶望に負けないで つけれ、ポイントは何ですか？ 喜びは透けて見えるでしょう 私ができるように ダイヤモンドのような輝き ダイヤモンドのような輝き 希望のこの輝く星 キラキラ、朝に夜の変わる 虹のように輝く 祈りに強力 嵐が激怒あればので、 私があなたの側にいる ずっとあなたにとってあるだろう Sparkle like diamonds |-|English= The night may be high It may be dark There may be no star In the night sky above But inside my heart There is a joyful love And even though everything seems impossible I'll get right back up So that I can Sparkle like diamonds My love is resonating as a melody It's exactly like a melody of love Because I believe that everyone can Sparkle like diamonds Sparkle like diamonds A prayer so powerful Because if the storm rages on I'll be there for you I'll do my best A star that shines forevermore I want to be like one The dawn soon arrives And everyone wakes up To welcome the brand new day And even though everything seems impossible I'll get right back up So that I can Sparkle like diamonds I won't give in to despair I mean, what's the point? Joy will shine through So that I can Sparkle like diamonds Sparkle like diamonds This shining star of hope Twinkle twinkle, night changes to morning Shine like rainbows A prayer so powerful Because if the storm rages on I'll be there for you I will always be there for you Sparkle like diamonds Video Category:Music Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures